Chaos
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: The Ipod Shuffle. You know the drill, 10 drabbles based on 10 random songs on my ipod. They are Puck/Rachel centered, but not necessarily all are romantic. T for some language and one scene of drunken angst.


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

Chaos:

**1. I Thought She Knew-N'Sync **(A/N: I think Puck is questioning my badassness by this being my first song to play)

What the hell had I done, I wondered to myself? I mean I gave up fucking football for her. I told her I didn't care if they threw a slushy in my face everyday until the end of high school. That was practically a confession of love from me.

Then why the hell was I sitting here listening to her break up with me? I really had thought things were going well. Hell, I thought I was going to get to second base in the near future. It was only a matter of time for her to cave in to her sexual attraction to me.

I wondered if there was anything that I could say that would change her mind. My guess was no. I could never compare to Finn Hudson. I might as well cover myself, act like the badass that I am and pretend that I don't care at all that my heart is breaking a little.

**2. Numb Encore-Linkin Park feat. Jay-Z**

Screw them all. I had taken one too many snide comments. They thought that I didn't hear their whispering whenever I said something that was only in the best interest of the group. Fine. They wanted me to share more of my solos. They could have them all.

They didn't understand what kind of pressure I was under by my fathers. I knew they loved me dearly and I should be thankful at the life they had provided for me. But, I couldn't help but feel as if I had been boxed in. I was expected to be perfect. I had to be the Broadway star. I had to get all of the solos. That was their expectations. I personally couldn't care less if I got the solo, I just wanted them to be proud of me.

But I was too tired to care. I was done being perfect and maybe that was why I was climbing the tree outside his window. He didn't think I was perfect. In fact I am pretty sure he thought I was bat shit crazy, but that was what I needed. Not expected to be perfect, but rather, just be who I was and accepted as that.

**3. The Phantom of the Opera-Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler**

I wondered if Mr. Schuester was trying to torture me. I absently wondered if I had done anything particularly annoying recently. I shook my head. I was pretty sure I had been my normal self. Then why was I having to sing this song opposite Puck. Mr. Schuester had to know that we had recently broke up. But he didn't seem to care. He had walked into classroom excited to try a different male lead and he said Puck's rendition of Sweet Caroline convinced him that there was more to the teenager than met the eye.

I had to admit, he could pull off the phantom mask pretty damn well. Mr. Schuester had tossed it to Puck jokingly, but Puck took it appreciatively saying it made him look even more like a badass. Of course, he had never seen or heard any of the music before, but he commented snidely at the opening rifts, that the song seemed pretty manly to him. I rolled my eyes, but focused on the song that we sang. Finn was glaring at his best friend and I couldn't help but think that maybe this was making him a little jealous. My mood lightened considerably at the thought.

**4. Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**

I pulled my shoulders back and straightened my posture as I pushed the door open of the school. After the recent performance of Push It in front of the school my number of slushies to the face had greatly increased. Especially by one Noah Puckerman. I had no idea what brought this attack on.

Sure enough I saw the familiar Mohawk coming towards me. My instinct told me to run in the opposite direction, but I knew that would be showing weakness. My steps didn't falter as I moved down the hallway towards my attacker.

He didn't disappoint, throwing a grape slushy in my face. That was at least a relief. Grape was my favorite flavor. Before he completely walked away he mumbled under his breath, "that is for taking my best friend."

I stared at Puck as he walked away from me. Those were the first words he spoke to me and I looked at him in a slightly new light.

**5. They Live in You-The Lion King Broadway Cast**

I had come by for our usual study session. After I had outed him and Quinn, he had been a complete pariah amongst the Glee club. Nobody would talk to him and I couldn't help but feel guilty about that. So I had tried to befriend him. Surprisingly he had not turned me down.

There was no answer from my knock, but his truck was in the driveway. Sometimes he was taking a nap when I got there so I just let myself in and walked to his room. What I found there was not what I expected. Lying on his bed, completely sobbing was Noah. He was in the fetal position letting out wails.

He saw me arrive and saw my alarmed face. He gasped out a few words. "Fall… Quinn… Miscarry"

I started to cry and went forward trying to gather his giant frame in my arms and speak comforting things into his ear, saying stuff about God and how he will someday meet his daughter in a better place. I don't know if he heard me or even cared, but it was all I could do.

**6. Sukie in the Graveyard-Belle and Sebastian**

I had to admit that Rachel was one of a kind. I was learning that I was fascinated by her. Ever since my dream about Rachel, she was all I could think about and I couldn't help but observe her.

For instance I had no idea that Rachel liked hip hop, but one day while she was listening to her ipod at lunch I walked by and heard her singing along to Low by Flo Rida

Then there was the fact that when she was nervous she played with her hair, stroking it with her hands, or sometimes putting small braids in it.

She was left handed. I had no idea. That just blew my mind for some reason.

She drove a small truck, a beat up Datsun. Where the hell did she get the car and why did she pick it out? It was such an un-Rachel vehicle.

She sometimes smiled to herself as if she was thinking of somebody and I wanted to punch myself when I hoped that she was thinking about me.

**7. Calling the World-Rooney**

"Rachel, just let me explain," I yelled at her as she ran down the hallway. I tried to chase after her, but she was damn quick. She sped out of the parking lot before I could do anything about it. I knew I should have told her about Quinn and the baby at the beginning of the relationship. Now I didn't know if she would forgive me.

I needed to talk to her, so I got in my truck and quickly drove to her house, hoping I would find her there. Her vehicle wasn't there but I had to check anyways. I went up to the door, asking her dads if she was home. They told me that she had decided to spend the night at some friends house. Well that narrowed down the possibilities.

I tried Kurt's house first. They were closer now. He told me that he had no idea where she was. I think he was lying but I continued on. He was polite enough to ignore the tears in my eyes.

**8. Such Great Heights-The Postal Service**

I took in a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of vanilla. It reminded me that this was all real. She had said I do. We were on our way, well almost on our way. We had made a small pit stop.

"So, Mrs. Puckerman, having any second thoughts."

She he pulled herself closer and murmured softly, "not a one."

We were currently in a dingy bar, but she had insisted that we had to have our wedding dance. I had agreed. I would agree to anything she said. We had found the closest bar to the courthouse we could find and turned to the karaoke machine. We pick our wedding song. Surprisingly the machine had Sweet Caroline on it.

We danced around the little wooden dance floor, the only ones in the place at one in the afternoon. We were going to be on our way to New York soon, she was going to become a bright star and I would do anything to get her there. I knew we would make it.

Our families weren't going to be happy with us, after all we were only 18, but we had to get out of that town. It was suffocating us. All of the bad memories of miscarriages and broken hearts. Instead we wanted to start a brand new future in a brand new city and her one stipulation of running away with me was to get married. I agreed easily, afterall doesn't that entitle me to sex ALL the time?

**9. Pain-Jimmy Eat World**

"Give me back the bottle!" He demanded.

She just glared at me, holding the bottle behind her back. "No, you have had enough to drink Noah. It's not going to help."

"Of course it is."

"No, it's not," she argued back. "Sarah is dead and drinking is not going to make it better."

"Fucking bitch, don't say her name." He stumbled forward, seeing red.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah Puckerman. She died when she was two hours old. She was your daughter."

He couldn't hold in the sobs any more. He collapsed on the ground, but he was still angry. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to kill yourself. I want you to move on."

"I don't know if I can," he admitted quietly.

"I believe you can."

**10. Chaos-Mute Math**

She must have been eavesdropping on Quinn and my conversation because she came back as soon as Quinn left and took a seat next to me. Before she could speak I was about to say something snide about her outing us, the fact we weren't friends, or maybe even her brightly colored clothes but I stopped in my tracks when she simply reached out and took my hand. There were no words, but just a comforting hand holding mine.

It was then that I let everything fall and simply leaned back against the wall. Tears slid down my face quietly. "Why does everybody leave?" I asked, not really caring that I looked and sounded like a girl right now.

"Everybody doesn't leave."

"They do though. My dad left, Finn left, Quinn left, my baby girl left. Hell even you left."

"But I came back. I'm right here."

"You are here. Why is that?"

"Because I thought you could use a friend."

"I thought we had already had this conversation. You are not my friend."

"Well, I have decided that I don't care what you say. I am here for you whether you like it or not."

I decided not to argue with that and just say a quick thank you instead.

A/N: That was an interesting experience. I really am hooked onto Puckleberry and I think the fact that I did this whole shenanigan compilation shows it. I usually don't do drabbles like this and I though the Ipod challenge was weird at first, but I thought I would give it a shot. I thought some of you might enjoy it. I might do the challenge one more time, but with my playlist of music that I am listening to right now. I did the all music thing, but since I have almost 5500 songs, I don't necessarily know them all so I had to cheat and skip songs. I want to try with my playlist so I can't skip and see what happens. For those that liked Helping Hands, even though it is clearly a one-shot some of you convinced me that a couple extra chapters might be cool. I have 3 sequel chapters vaguely thought out and hopefully I will write them in the near future. I have to just say the amount of positive feedback on Helping Hands floored me. I have never seen such great reviews and I have been writing for quite a few years. Thank you so much. It nearly brought tears to my eyes.

Please r/r. I love all feedback and I appreciate it greatly.


End file.
